narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Obito Uchiha
}} Tobi (トビ) jest jednym z głównych antagonistów serii, który między innymi odgrywa kluczową rolę w tworzeniu Akatsuki.Naruto rozdział 509, strona 3 Będąc okrytym tajemnicą, twierdzi, że jest Madarą Uchihą.Naruto rozdział 364, strona 18''Naruto'' rozdział 510, strona 12''Naruto'' rozdział 466, strona 17 Przeszłość thumb|Tobi grożący śmiercią NarutoSzesnaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, Tobi odkrył, że Kushina Uzumaki, jinchūriki Kyūbiego, szła do porodu, co powoduje że pieczęć, która zniewala Kyūbiego zostaje osłabiona. Tobi znalazł miejsce, gdzie Kushina była trzymana, zabił jej ochroniarzy ANBU i położne, po czym wziął syna, Naruto, jako zakładnika. Ojciec Naruto, Czwarty Hokage - Minato Namikaze, zabrał od niego Naruto, w ten sposób odłączając się od Kushiny i pozwalając Madarze do ucieczki z nią. W momencie osłabienia pieczęci, Tobi użył Sharingana, aby umieścić Kyūbiego pod swoją kontrolą. Po tym jak Kushina przeżyła ekstrakcję, Madara próbował zabić ją Kyūbim. Minato thumb|left|Tobi vs Minatoprzybył jednak na czas, aby ją ocalić i się wycofać. Madara, niezainteresowany sytuacją, wezwał Kyūbiego w Konohagakure i nakazał mu zniszczyć wioskę.Minato wkrótce przybył, aby pomóc w obronie wioski. Zanim mógł przyczynić się znacznie lub nawet powiedzieć komukolwiek co się stało, Madara znajduje go i starał się wykorzystać swoje jutsu czaso-przestrzeni, aby wysłać go z dala od miejsca walki i zapobiec dalszej ingerencji. Minato był w stanie wykorzystać swoje jutsu teleportacji do ucieczki, ale Tobi nadal ścigał go. Oboje zaczęli walczyć i Minato z powodzeniem uderzył Tobiego. Po kilku nieudanych atakach, Minato był w stanie trafić Tobiego rasenganem i naznaczyć go jego pieczęcią do Hiraishin no Jutsu, pozwalając mu się teleportować do Madary zawsze, gdy chciał. Następnie użył pieczęci Keiyaku Fūin, aby usunąć Kyūbiego spod kontroli Tobiego. Ranny i pozbawiony najlepszej broni, Tobi uciekł, stwierdzając, że i tak demon będzie jego i że ma jeszcze wiele pomysłów, aby tego dokonać. thumb|left|Madara/Tobi podczas spotkania z Itachim w masce z charakterystycznym wzorem płomienia. Kilka lat później, Tobi przeniknął do Konohy, by spróbować na nowo rozpalić ogień wojny. Został jednak znaleziony jako pierwszy przez Itachiego Uchihę, który przekonał Madarę do oszczędzenia wioski, w zamian za pomoc w wybiciu klanu Uchiha, który odrzucił go kilka dekad wcześniej. Tobi zgodził się, wyszkolił Itachiego i udzielił pomocy. Itachi jednak nigdy nie zaufał Tobiemu naprawdę, i pilnował go do końca swojego życia. 'Pozostałe akcje' Wykazano, że Madara zrobił wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu. Nie jest jasne, kiedy większośc z tych zdarzeń miały miejsce lub w niektórych przypadkach, co było z tym związane. Jego znane działania obejmują: *Spotkanie z Danzō Shimurą na czas masakry klanu Uchiha. *Przejęcie kontroli nad czwartym Mizukage, nadając sobie tytuł "faktycznego" Mizukage. Kisame Hoshigaki był jednym z niewielu ninja Kirigakure, którzy wiedzieli o manipulacji Czwartym. Kisame pomagał Madarze, aby doprowadzić do końca świata "kłamstw". *Twierdzi, że zachęcał Yahiko do stworzenia Akatsuki. *Twierdzi, że to on "dał" rinnegana Nagato. Wygląd thumb|Nowy strój Tobiego, po zdobyciu RinneganaTobi: pokrywa swój wygląd różnymi maskami, jego włosy stają się krótkie i pozwala im rosnąć ponownie. Jednak, gdy maska jest zdejmowana można założyć, że jego twarz stała się pomarszczona z wiekiem, jak można zauważyć z jego wyraźnych worków pod oczami i zmarszczkami. Do jego walki z Konan, lewe oko Madary nie było widziane. Po częściowym zniszczeniu jego maski, okazuje się, że ma bandaże na czole, jak również Sharingan w swoim lewym oku, aż do utraty go przez Izanagi podczas jego walki z Konan, który został usunięty i zastąpiony Rinneganem, należącym niegdyś do Nagato. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki nosi czarny top z długimi rękawami, który obejmuje także jego szyję i podbródek, parę czarnych rękawiczek i ciemno niebieskie / czarne spodnie oraz standardowe buty Akatsuki, z białymi strzemionami. Na pasie, oraz na szyi nosi gruby czarny pas z pancerzem podobnym do blachy z nią związanej. Przed ujawnieniem swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, nosił pierścień Sasoriego na lewym kciuku.Po walce, którą stoczył z Konan, Tobi zmienił swój wygląd po raz kolejny. Jego maska zmieniła kolor na biały obejmując całą górną połowę głowy. Jest zaprojektowana tak, aby przypominać oko Jūbiego. Maska składa się z kilku okręgów , z czego dwa są sporządzone na otwór oczu, oraz posiada trzy łezki. Powrócił do noszenia szat Uchiha wraz z herbem klanu na plecach, z potrójnym pasem, rękawicami i purpurową bandaną, kończącą się w dół pleców, a także z powrotem zaczął władać dawną bronią, której używał za czasów Madara Uchiha założyciel Konohagakure, a która przeszła z koloru pomarańczowego na biały. Osobowość W porównaniu do osobowości Tobiego, prawdziwa osobowość Madary jest nieco inna. Przybierając swoją prawdziwa osobowość Madara robi się spokojniejszy i bardziej poważny, ale wciąż ma zwyczaj żartować i lekceważyć ludzi wokół siebie. Pomimo obecnych ograniczeń w walce, jest on bardzo arogancki. Obraża nawet najsilniejszych ninja. Członków Akatsuki traktuje jak narzędzia. Podczas pojedynku z Konan, nie docenił jej umiejętności jako ninja i pokazał pewną pogardę względem niej, dopóki ta nie zniszczyła jego prawego ramienia, co pociągnęło za sobą szkody dla Tobiego. Mówiąc o Painie, wciąż uznawał jego moc, jako najsilniejszego w Akatsuki. Cenił go za posiadanie Rinnegana. Zaistniało tylko kilka wyjątków, gdy kogoś podziwiał. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest Hashirama Senju, którym jednocześnie niezwykle gardził. Mimo arogancji, często chwali swoich wrogów, jak Kakashiego za jego prędkość, lub Minato, gdy ten był w stanie go zranić. Mimo wszystko, szybko wraca do swojej egoistycznej persony, jak twierdził, mówiąc do Konan, iż to on naprawdę wygrał walkę z Hashiramą Senju, poprzez "patrzenie na przyszłość". Tobi próbował nawet zaszkodzić Naruto, gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem, w celu uzyskania przewagi nad Minato. Madara wykazuje wielkie zdolności w manipulowaniu innymi, czego następstwem jest to, iż ci zwykle dla niego pracują. Minato wierzył, że za pomocą ideologii Paina, wykorzystał ją przeciw niemu, aby go kontrolować. Był również w stanie włączyć Kisame do swoich najbardziej lojalnych zwolenników zgodnie z obietnicą, że będzie mógł uwolnienić go od bólu, tworząc "świat bez kłamstwa". On podobnie zaprzyjaźnił się z Sasuke w celu uzyskania go jako członka Akatsuki, mówiąc mu o przeszłości Itachiego, choć ma widoczne zainteresowania wobec Sasuke i jego umiejętności. Wydaje się mieć nieco skręcone perspektywy w odniesieniu do tego, często unikając odpowiedzialności, twierdząc, że działał dobrowolnie, kiedy ludzie byli naprawdę przymuszani lub manipulowani przez niego. Tobi wyznaczył sobie cel, aby Sasuke stanął po jego stronie, aby służyć celom Akatsuki. Poniekąd, był on zadowolony, gdy Itachi umarł, gdyż nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać od powiedzenia prawdy Sasuke, na temat Masakry Klanu Uchiha. Tobi wyraził rozczarowanie, gdy Sasuke nie zdołał zdobyć prawdziwego Killera B, i obawiał się, że nie może on być łatwy do kontrolowania. Nawet groził, że zabije Sasuke i jego cały zespół, gdyby kiedykolwiek ośmielili się zdradzić go i Akatsuki. Jednak, gdy Sasuke wchodzi głębiej w ciemność zemsty, Madara pokazuje radość, która jest najbardziej widoczna, gdy nienawiść Sasuke w pełni rozwija Susanoo, a później przebija Karin, aby trafić w serce Danzō. Mimo to podczas rozmowy go z Kabuto Yakushim, że jest gotów oddać dla niego Sasuke, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała. Tobi wydaje się również podziwiać Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, lub przynajmniej jego moc, gdyż niezwykle mu zależy na uzyskaniu Rinnegana, Juubiego, a także mocy Senju, w celu stworzenia Izanagi, i przez cała lata wcześniej planował to wszystko w celu osiągnięcia tych celów. Tobi wydaje się cieszyć siadając i zabierając swój czas na różne rzeczy, szczególnie gdy opowiada, podobnie jak historia Itachiego, opowiedziana Sasuke i na temat Planu Księżycowego Oka, mówionej Kage i samurajom. Umiejętności Tobi posiada ogromną zarówno sprawność w walce i doświadczenie.Jednakże, przyznał, że nie jest tak silny, jak był przed jego klęską z Hashiramą Senju. Również zapieczętowanie Kyuubiego w różnych jinchūriki również pozbawiło go potężnej broni ofensywnej. Okazał się on wykwalifikowany w różnych dziedzinach. Jako Tobi, jego pozornym roszczeniem do sławy jest jego szybkość. Jest także wystarczająco silny fizycznie, aby zatrzymać cięcie gigantycznego miecza Suigetsu, jednym ramieniem, lub też złamać kark Torune w jednym ruchu. Posiada także również ogromną wytrzymałość, jak udało mu się szybko dojść do siebie po uderzeniu Rasenganem Minato. Jego ogromna wiedza świata ninja pozwala mu rozpoznać jutsu i skutecznie je skontrować, jeśli trzeba. Ma również znajomość w fūinjutsu wykorzystywanych do tworzenia jinchūriki, w tym też, kiedy są najbardziej zagrożone i jak wydobyć Ogoniastą Bestię. Ma doskonałe umiejętności tropiące, gdyż jest w stanie znaleźć innych z łatwością. Tobi ma także sporą wiedzę i umiejętności w zakresie chirurgicznym. W szczególności, że był w stanie usunąć i zachować oczy Itachiego po jego śmierci, a później z powodzeniem przeszczepić je Sasuke, jak również w jakiś sposób wszczepił Rinnegana Nagato w swoje lewe oko po utracie Sharingana. Przez całe życie Tobi stracił kilka kończyn. Straty kończyn nie powodują bólu jednak widać że biała substancja wycieka z ran zamiast krwi. Dopiero później wykazano, że jest w stanie odtworzyć kończyny w nieznany sposób. Ogólnie z tego powodu, że nasycił się komórkami Hashiramy zdołał przedłużyć swoje życie do tego stopnia iż jest uważane przez innych że mógł stać się nieśmiertelny. Czasoprzestrzenne Ninjutsu thumb|left|Tobi wykorzystuje Jikūkan IdōTobi jest prawie całkowicie odporny na obrażenia. Kiedy zostaje uderzony, ataki przechodzą wprost przez niego, choć czasem udaje, że został zraniony czy też zaczyna płakać z bólu. Kakashi stwierdził, że używa ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni, aby natychmiast wysłać siebie lub nawet części jego ciała w różne miejsca lub w próżnię, a następnie błyskawicznie sprowadzić je z powrotem. Jedyny raz jego trwałość można potwierdzić, gdy wchodzi w interakcje z innymi, zostawiając go podatnym na kontrę, gdy to uczyni. Zgodnie z Konan można być niematerialny najdłużej przez pięć minut. Tobi pokazuje również możliwość podróżowania na duże odległości za pomocą techniki czasoprzestrzeni w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Podczas gdy obserwuje się zwykłe użycie tej umiejętności na sobie, unikając ataków, zamiast polegać na swoich umiejętnościach, może teleportować każdego. Kiedy teleportuje Karin i Sasuke, wysyła ich do miejsca, ktróe najwyraźniej jest jego oddzielnym wymiarem.thumb|Inny wymiar Tobiego Są oni zmuszeni do zostania tam, aż zdecydują się ich uwolnić. "Podpis" chakry tych, którzy zostali przeniesieni całkowicie znika. Jego prawe oko wydaje się być podstawą do tego transportu. Wykazano, że jego ciało jest materialne, kiedy pochłania ludzi, co czyny go wrażliwym na atak, jak widać, gdy Konan i Torune udało się zranić go, gdy próbował ich zaabsorbować. Dōjutsu Sharingan thumb|Tobi po zdobyciu Rinnegana.Jak Itachi zdaje się że Tobi też może mieć go aktywnego cały czas z małymi stratami chakry. Z jego Sharinganem był w stanie rzucić potężne genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu w pełni kontrolować Czwartego Mizukage - Yagurę. Będąc w klanie Uchiha i posiadając DNA Hashiramy Senju, Tobi jest w stanie wykorzystać Izanagi: technikę swojego klanu uznaną za kinjutsu, gdyż oko użytkownika zostaje zamknięte na zawsze. Wykorzystanie tej techniki podczas walki z Konan doprowadziło do zapieczętowania jego lewego oka. Tobi posiada również wysoką wiedzę o Mangekyō Sharinganie i jego różnych technikach. Chociaż nie zaobserwowano u niego aktywacji jego Mangekyō oraz żadnej z jego technik, jednakże jego zrozumienie daje mu ogromną przewagę w stosunku do innych użytkowników, takich jak Kakashi, i jego Kamui, które nie miało wpływu na niego oraz Amaterasu Itachiego, które był w stanie w jakiś sposób zgasić. Tobi użył swojego zwykłego Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kyūbiego. Kiedy musi, Tobi koncentruje się na oczach Kyuubiego, a jego Sharingan pojawi się w oczach bestii, a następnie łezki Sharingana zanikają a źrenica się rozszerza. Po tym, można wykorzystać do transportu Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby przywołać Kyūbiego, gdziekolwiek chce. Minato Namikaze używa Umownej Pieczeci, aby usunąć kontrolę Tobiego nad lisem. Rinnegan Po tym, jak odnalazł ciało Nagato, zabrał mu Rinnegan i wszczepił go w swoje lewe oko, zastępując Sharingan utracony przez wykorzystanie Izanagi w walce z Konan. Rinnegan pozwala mu na opanowanie ze wszystkich sześciu żywiołów natury, jak również wszystkich możliwości Sześciu Ścieżek (ponieważ wszystko to jest umiejetnościami Rinnegana). Z wszczepionym Rinneganem teraz może przywołać Gedo Mazo. Obecnie stworzył własne Sześć Scieżek Bólu z wskrzeszonych Jinchuriki, które posiadają Sharingana i Rinnegana tak jak on, odwzorowując jego oczy. Ekwipunek Można też zobaczyć go, uzbrojonego w różne rodzaje mieczy przez całe życie na polach bitwy, a przynajmniej od kiedy nawiązał kontakt z Itachim można było zaobswerować u jego boku pewien miecz. Podczas jego walki z Minato, użył długiego łańcucha przymocowanego do obręczy na jego nadgarstku, by podporządkować sobie przeciwnika, gdy przeciwnik przechodził przez niego, został złapany przez łańcuch wiszący za nim. Wykazał dopiero niedawno podczas przygotowania do Czwartej Wielki Wojny Shinobi że używa też wojennego wachlarza tak jaki używał prawdziwy Madara Uchiha za swego życia tyle że jego jest w odcieniu fioletowym. Inteligencja Jako lider i mózg Akatsuki, Tobi jest mistrzem manipulacji i strategii. Pokazał zdolność do tworzenia kompleksowych długoterminowych planów skupionych wokół jego "Tsuki no Me Keikaku". Jest także elastyczny co do niepowodzenia głównego planu, ponieważ może użyć wtórnych środków do osiągniecia swojego celu. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobich Tobi był pewny co do jego oryginalnej strategii (która nie uwzględniała pomocy Kabuto) która polegała na walce ze zjednoczonymi siłami poprzez użycie unikalnych zdolności Armi Białych Zetsu. Pomimo jego podeszłego wieku Tobi posiada ogromną i bliską wiedze na temat mechanizmów świata ninja, która pozwala mu natychmiastowe zidentyfikowanie większości form ninjutsu i skontrowanie ich jeśli potrzebne, także docenić siłe przeciwnika (Kakashiego za szybkość, Shikamaru za inteligencje, itd). Ma także dużą wiedze na temat historii i umiejętności Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Jest także pokazany jako mistrz manipulacji, jako że potrafi przekonać ludzi do pracy dla niego w bezpośredni lub pośredni sposób takich jak Kisame, Nagato i Sasuke,Pięciu Kage Część Druga Ratowanie Kazekage Po śmierci Sasoriego, Madara jako Tobi, występuje wraz z Zetsu zabierając pierścień Sasoriego. Wyraził zainteresowanie wstąpieniem do Akatsuki, wierząc, że znalezienie pierścienia przyzna mu członkostwo. Potem znalazł ramię Deidary i jego pierścień przy nim, wierząc, że Deidara również nie żyje. Kiedy pojawił się Deidara, zażądał od Tobiego, aby ten zwrócił mu rękę, Tobi jednak odmówił, co skłoniło Deidarę do komicznego spróbowania zaduszenia go za pomocą nóg. Sanbi Tobi został przyjęty do Akatsuki jako zamiennik Sasoriego, a więc stałthumb|Tobi i Deidara debiutują jako drużyna się nowym partnerem Deidary. Dostał przydział do schwytania Trzy Ogoniastego Gigantycznego Żółwia, a Deidara towarzyszył mu. W anime, w trakcie poszukiwań, zatrzymali się, aby coś przekąsić w sklepie dango, a Deidara czekał niecierpliwie, aż Tobi zdejmie maskę, aby mógł zobaczyć, jak wygląda pod spodem, ale tamten odwrócił się, chowając twarz. Kiedy skończyli jeść dango, Tobi zauważył porcelanową świnkę i powiedział do Deidary że jego bomby to podróba, ponieważ wyglądają podobnie do tego przedmiotu. Deidara obraził się, ale obaj poszli dalej szukać. Wtedy Tobi postanowił go rośmieszyć, ale jak nawet to nie pomagało powiedział do swojego partnera że będzie musiał szukać sam i poszli obaj w inne strony. W końcu znalazł jezioro i zobaczył Sakurę, Shizune, Hinatę i Ino na jeziorze, używających Kekkai Shihō Fūjin. Potem zorientował się, że technika pieczęci ma zostać użyta na Sanbim. i poszedł po Deidarę, aby poinformować go o swoim odkryciu. Po tym jak Tobi patrzył, jak Deidara zabija dwóch ANBU, ten pogratulował mu tego. Oboje odkryli Sanbiego w środku jeziora. Deidara użył gliny, aby pojawił się na zewnątrz, po czym Tobi próbował przekonać, żeby Deidara walczy zamiast niego. Bestia zaczęła go gonić, a Deidara użył jednej z jego bomb na bestię, gdy była rozproszona. Reszta bitwy nie została pokazana. Później, Tobi zaczął mówić o tym, jak jego jutsu było bez skazy, i teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego został przydzielony do misji. Deidara odparł, że nie zaszli by daleko bez jego gliny. Tobi później zasnął na grzbiecie Sanbiego, po dokonaniu innego bezczelnego komentarza, co bardzo rozgniewało Deidarę, który "obudził go" za pomocą detonacji bomby z gliny obok niego. Polowanie na Itachiego left|thumb|Tobi uchyla maskęPrzed zapieczętowaniem Cztero Ogoniastej Małpy, Akatsuki dostaje informacje, że Sasuke Uchiha pokonał Orochimaru. Po tym jak pieczętowanie zostało zakończone, Deidara, będąc wściekły, że nie mógł zabić Orochimaru, zabrał ze sobą Tobiego, z zamiarem zabicia Sasuke. Znaleźli i skonfrontowali się z Sasuke, a Tobi otrzymał zadanie udzielania pomocy Deidarze podczas bitwy. Po początkowym szydzeniu z duetu, Sasuke zdziwiony jest z powodu jego ekstremalnej prędkości i zaatakował swoim mieczem Tobiego, najwyraźniej przecinając go w pół. Tobi nagle podnosi się na nogi, skarżąc się na szybkość ataku. Bitwa ostatecznie nie roztrzygła się na korzyść Deidary, więc użył C0, starając się zabić Sasuke tracąc przy tym własne życie. Zetsu ogłosił pozostałym członkom Akatsuki, że Tobi również zginął, co skłoniło Paina do uwagi, że będzie łatwy do wymiany. Wkrótce ujawniło się jednak, że Tobi przeżył, podczas spotkania z Painem i Konan w Amegakure. Tobi, ujawniając się jako Madara, rzuca uwagę, że Sasuke dobrze się rozwija. Stwierdzając, że wkrótce umrze Itachi, Madara daje instrukcję Painowi, dotyczące schwytania Naruto Uzumakiego, jinchūrikiego Kyuubiego. Później pojawił się aby odwrócić uwagę ośmio osobowej drużyny, jako Tobi, gdy Sasuke walczył z Itachim. Ninja Konohy nie odnieśli sukcesu uderzając go wszelkimi rodzajmai ataków, więc Shino Aburame zgłosił się na ochotnika do walki z Madarą jeden-na-jeden. Z jego owadami, Shino był w stanie otoczyć i złapać Madarę, ale Madara był w stanie również uciec od nich. Następnie przybywa Zetsu, który poinformował go, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego. Madara stwierdził, że spodziewał się takiego wyniku, i udał się do Sasuke. Przed zniknięciem jego Sharingan został zauważony przez Kakashiego. Madara opatruje rany Sasuke, a gdy się obudził, zaproponował mu opowieść o Itachim. Madara próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Sasuke, usuwając jego maskę i ujawniając swój Sharingan, ale coś co spowodowała pieczęć Itachiego na Mangekyō Sharinganie w lewym oku Sasuke, spowodowało użycie Amaterasu na Madarze, który szybko wycofał się w głąb ciemności Sasuke. Po zatrzymaniu czarnych płomieni, pojawił się znowu, z założoną jego maską i stwierdził, że Itachi nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Po tym jak Sasuke zapytał, co on mówi, wynika, że Itachi najprawdopodobniej skonfigurował Mangekyo tak, że gdy Madara spojrzy swoim Sharinganem na Sharingana Sasuke, to doprowadziło to do uwolnienia Amaterasu zamkniętego w Sasuke. Po tym jak Sasuke twierdzi, że to nie ma sensu, Madara ujawnia, że to wszystko aby chronić go, a gdy Sasuke jeszcze nie wierzył mu, Madara powiedział, że to wszystko musi brzmieć dla niego szalenie, ale zapewnił go, że on mówi prawdę, i przedstawił siebie jako człowieka, który pomógł Itachiemu na tej pamiętnej nocy. Powiedział Sasuke o historii klanu Uchiha, tajemnicę w życiu Itachiego, i także o tym, że opuścił osadę, aby utrzymać Sasuke i Konohę ze złej drogi. Również jednak kłamał w sprawie swojego zaangażowania w ataku Kyuubiego 16 lat temu, mówiąc, że to tylko przypadkowe działania natury. Sasuke, ubolewając, że zabił Itachiego, a teraz zna prawdę, postanowił zniszczyć Konohę, za zmuszanie Itachiego do takiego życia. Inwazja Paina Tobi przekonany, że skoro Sasuke i inni członkowie Taki rozpoczeli współpracę z Akatsuki, ma dwie grupy, których zniszczenie Konohy jest wspólnymi głównym celem. Zanim będą mogli to jednak zrobić, Akatsuki potrzebuje jeszcze dwóch pozostałych ogoniastych besti. Ponieważ Pain nadal pracuje nad uchwyceniem Naruto, Tobi wysyła Takę, aby uchwycili Ośmio Ogoniastego Gigantycznego Woła. Po tym jak Taka ich opuszcza, Tobi rozmawia z Zetsu, omawiając działania Akatsuki do tej pory. Powiedział mu, że mimo iż stracił pięciu utalentowanych ninja z Akatsuki, wszystkie jego wysiłki przyniosły mu bycia bliżej do kontroli Sasuke, przez manipulację. Po tym jak Taka złapali jinchūriki Ośmio Ogoniastego, Killera B, Sasuke dał go Tobiemu, aby Akatsuki mogło go zapieczętować. Podczas procesu ekstrakcji, okazuje się, że jinchūriki zamienił się miejscami z macką bestii. Madara milczy, gdy Kisame powiedział, że Sasuke został oszukany w jego próba uchwycenia jinchūriki. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Zetsu poinformował Tobiego, o klęsce Nagato w próbie pochwycenia Naruto, jego zdrady Akatsuki, oraz o jego poświęceniu do ożywienia ludzi z Wioski Konohy, których zabił. Zirytowany stałymi niepowodzeniami, jak i zmaronwaniem Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu przez Nagato, Madara wysyła Kisame do pochwycenia Killera B. Następnie udał się na konfrontację z Sasuke, który był wraz z Taką przy Konosze. Madara powiedział im, że marnują czas, gdyż Nagato zniszczył już wioskę, i przekonuje Sasuke, aby poszedł na Szczyt Pięciu Kage, by zabić Danzō, kandydata na nowego Hokage i spiskowca w zabójstwie klanu Uchiha. Madara zobowiązuje Zetsu, by ten prowadził Takę do Kraju Żelaza, ale ich pojawienie się z Zetsu, powoduje ujawnienie swojej obecności Kage. Podczas gdy Sasuke walczył z Kage, Tobi spotkał się z Naruto, który był również w Kraju Żelaza. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Naruto był w stanie spowodować, że Nagato zmienił swoje serce, ale został schwytany przez Kakashiego Hatake i Yamato. Zamiast walczyć, Tobi opowiedział im o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek, prawdzie o klanie Uchiha, oraz o zejściu Sasuke w ciemność. Pomimo posiadania wątpliwości co do ważności tych słów, które im powiedział, wytrwali do końca, mówiąc, że Naruto i Sasuke są przeznaczoni do walki kilka chwil przed zniknięciem. Gdy Sasuke miał zostać zabity przez Kage, Tobi uratował go. Wysyła Sasuke do innego wymiaru, i to samo rozkazuje Karin, która mogłaby uleczyć jego rany. Madara wyraził rozczarowanie Sasuke, gdyż nie był w stanie być godnym wyzwaniem dla Kage, mając nadzieję, że będą ich zakładnikiem w celu ułatwienia jego planów. Był jednak zadowolony z rozwoju Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke, w przebudzeniu Susanoo. Potem wyjaśnił, jego Plan Księżycowego Oka, przed czteroma z pięciu Kage w Kraju Żelaza, gdzie ma zamiar zamienić wszystkie ogoniastego bestię z powrotem w Juubiego. On wtedy stanie się jego jinchūriki i wykorzysta jego moc, aby cały świat był pod kontrolą jego "Nieskończonego" Tsukuyomi (无限 月 読, Mugen Tsukuyomi). W tym celu poprosił czterech Kage, by oddali mu Killera B i Naruto. Odmówili, więc oświadczył początku Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi przed zniknięciem. thumb|left|Tobi walczący z [[Fū i Torune.]]Tobi przechwycił Danzō uciekającego z szczytu. Danzō miał ze sobą ochroniarzy, Fu i Torune, którzy walczyli z Madarą, gdy ten przygotowywał się. Chociaż był zmuszony usunąć sobie ramię podczas bitwy z powodu Nanosaizu no Dokumushi, Madara był w stanie łatwo pozbyć się dwójki. Madara następnie przeniósł Sasuke i Karin do tego miejsca, pokazując, że Sasuke zachowuje jego nauki, dając mu Danzō. Madara obserwuje walkę i ucieszył się, gdy Sasuke wreszcie mógł w pełni rozwijnąc swojego Susanoo. Kiedy Danzō prezentuje swoje Sharingany i możliwości korzystania z Elementu Drewna, Madara przypuszczał, że oznaczałoby to, że chciał być w stanie kontrolować Kyūbiego. Madara również określa w jaki sposób Danzō jest w stanie przetrwać walkę z Sasuke: Izanagi. Sasuke i Danzō wykonali ostatecznie starcie, ale Sasuke pokonał Izanagi i śmiertelnie zranił Danzō. Zadowolony z wyniku, Madara stwierdziła, że chciał wziąć oko Shisuiego, które zostało wszczepione w prawym oku Danzō. Zanim go jednak wziął, Danzō wziął za zakładnika Karin i Sasuke nie waha się, przecinając ją, by go zabić. Danzō umiera, i zaraz po tym aktywuje się Ura''' Shishō Fūinjutsu, która usiłuje spieczętować Madarę i Sasuke, ale Madara rozpoznał ją w czasie ucieczki, i jednocześnie ostrzegł Sasuke. Sasuke stwierdził następnie, że idzę po głowy starszyzn Konohy. Madara jednak zaleca Sasuke postępowania lekkomyślnego i pomimo, że Karin uzdrowiła jego bardziej poważne rany, był jeszcze bardzo poobijany i potrzebował czasu do odzyskania sił. Potem chwycił zwłoki Danzō i doradzał, aby Sasuke zabił Karin, jeśli naprawdę nie jest mu dłużej potrzebna, gdyż za dużo wiedziała o nich. Sasuke stwierdził jedynie, że nigdy nie uważał się za sojusznika Madary. Madara rzucił jakiś komentarz i przeniósł się z Danzō. W jego laboratorium, ma gigantyczną ścianę z wieloma szklanymi pojemnikami, w którym każdy z nich leżał Sharingan w wodzie, Madara przeklął Danzō, gdyż zniszczył on Sharingan Shisuiego przed śmiercią, jako akt, że bardzo mu zależało na tych oczach. thumb|Tobi w swoim laboratorium przy zwłokach Danzō. Później, po tym jak Madara zyskał nową rękę stwierdził, że musi zebrać Rinnegana, aby przygotować się wojny. Biała połowa Zetsu pojawia się, twierdząc, że Sasuke jest w tarapatach. Madara następnie teleportuje się przed Drużyną Siódmą i powiedział Sasuke, aby poszedł z nim, oraz rozkazał Zetsu sprawdzić co się dzieje u Kisame i połączyć się ze swoją drugą połowę i postanawia odpuścić sobie chwytanie Naruto, aby pomóc Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake następnie próbuje wyeliminować Madara z Kamui, ale Madara powiedział Kakashi żeby nie próbował, gdyż nie ma to wpływu na niego. Potem odchodzi z Sasuke, który mówi, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Po powrocie do bazy Akatsuki, Sasuke deklaruje, że chce oczy Itachiego. Madara mówi, że tego należało się spodziewać, po zbyt dużym wykorzystaniu Susanoo Sasuke. Potem pyta, co zmieniło umysł Sasuke, a Sasuke stwierdza, że chce zniszczyć Naruto z pełnią mocy, ponieważ jest to jedyny sposób, aby odrzucić Naruto cokolwiek to oznacza. Po transplantowaniu oczu Itachiego do oczu Sasuke, powiedział mu, że będzie potrzebował czasu, aby odpocząć i zapytał go, czy czuje ból. Sasuke powiedział mu, że nie i stwierdza, że poczuł moc Itachiego przepływającą przez niego i staje się coraz mocniejszy. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Spotkanie Jakiś czas po przeszczepie, Madara napotkał Kabuto w swojej nowej formie, i przypomniał sobie jak Kabuto zdradził Akatsuki, a następnie rzucił się na niego, by go zabić. Został jednak zatrzymany i zszokowany, gdy Kabuto thumb|left|Madara konfrontuje się z Kabutoreaktywuje Nagato, Kakuzu, Itachiego, Sasoriego i Deidarę z pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Następnie zapytał Kabuto o powody jego przyjścia, oraz jego odnalezienia, a Kabuto odpowiedział, że chce połączyć siły z Madarą. Madara zapytał, jaki ma zysk z tego sojuszu, a Kabuto powiedział mu, że może zwiększyć potencjał bitweny Madary przez zmartwychwstałych członków Akatsuki. Madara zapytał, co Kabuto chce w zamian, a odpowiedzią jest Sasuke, by Kabuto mógł rozwinąć swoje badania nad ninjutsu. Potem zapytał co by się stało, gdyby chciał odmówić, i Kabuto wezwał jeszcze jedną trumnę z nieznaną osobą. Madara był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Kabuto zapewnił go, że nikt o tym nie wie. Uchiha pochwala Kabuto za wzniecenie takiej sytuacji. Zgodził się połączyć siły z Kabuto, pod warunkiem, że Sasuke nie zostanie zabrany, aż do końca wojny. Obaj zostawili sformułowani w planach bitwy. thumb|Ranny Tobi (fanart)Był później widziany podczas konfrontacji i przesłuchania Konan w Amegakure na temat miejsca pobytu zwłok Nagato, gdyż pragnął jego Rinnegana. Po tym jak odmówiła ich wydania, Madara twierdził, że to on namówił Yahiko do stworzenia Akatsuki, a także dał Nagato Rinnegana, co było przeciwne z rozumowaniem Konan. W powstałej bitwie, Konan próbował zabić ich obu, przez umieszczenie wybuchowych notek w kartkach papieru, które pochłonełyby go. Jednakże, Madara uratował się (wraz z Konan) przez teleportację jak najdalej od eksplozji, chociaż kosztem części jego maski i prawego ramienia. Po spytaniu, dlaczego ona i Nagato zdradzili Akatsuki po napotkaniu Naruto, Konan powiedziała, że Uchiha reprezentuje ciemność, a ona chce stać się "filarem do mostu pokoju", który Naruto będzie budować. Potem aktywowała swoją sekretną technikę, która podzieliła jezioro na pół, zaskakując Madarę. left|thumb|Tobi/Madara odsłąnia swojego lewego Sharingana (fanart) Gdy wpadał w przepaść, próbował rozpocząć teleportację. Konan w odwecie nakleiła wielu materiałów wybuchowych notek na jego ciało i podpala je, by trzymały się z nim podczas teleportacji. Potem uświadamia sobie, że Konan wypełniła jej technika z sześćset miliardami wybuchowych notek, a one będą wybuchały przez pełne dziesięć minut. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, został zmuszony z skorzystania z Izanagi, by przeżyć po otrzymaniu ogromnej ilości szkód, co kosztowało go stracenie swojego lewego oka. Pojawił się za Konan po jej Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, a następnie przebił jej pierś jakąś rurą. Wyjaśnił, że Izanagi jest techniką, którą Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek utworzył przez manipulowanie chakry Yin-Yang i może być używana tylko przez połączenie krwi Uchiha i Senju. Konan wyryw się, mówiąc, że Naruto jest światłem i ona chce być jego filarem, który by go podparł, usiłując zaatakować Madarę ponownie. Chwycił ją za szyję i umieścił w genjutsu, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie Nagato był przechowywany. Po tym jak znalazł ciała Nagato i Yahiko w przybytku, Madara nazywa Nagato "Trzeci Sześciu Ścieżek" i zauważył, że jego znakiem rozpoznawalnym klanu Uzumaki są rude włosy, które stały się białe od nadmiernego wysiłku. Kiedy zobaczył, że Nagato ciągle się uśmiechał, nawet po śmierci, Madara zinterpretowali to jako ciągły znak jego zdrady. Madara następnie przeniósł ciało Nagato do swojego oddzielnego wymiaru. Później, po przywróceniu swojej prawej ręki, zmienieniu złamanej maski na inną konstrukcję i zmiany swojego ubrania na stare szaty i uzbrojeniu się w swój wojenny wachlarz, Madara miał krótkie spotkanie z Kabuto. Kiedy otrzymał od użytkownika informacje na temat Kisame od Zetsu, Madara oświadczył, że nadszedł czas, aby uchwycić Kyuubiego. Kabuto powiedział, że on się zajmie polowaniem na nich. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Po rozmowie, Madara prowadzi Kabuto do Statuy, gdzie w dół pod nią znajduje się ciało Hashiramy Senju. Jednak jest to bezmyślna istota, ponieważ została stworzony z próbek mięsa pobranych od niego przez Madarę, podczas ostatecznej bitwy z nim. Po objawieniu Kabuto stu tysięcznej armii Zetsu, które powstałythumb|Sześć ścieżek Tobiego najprawdopodobniej w celu przeciwdziałania alianckim siłom Shinobi. Wkrótce potem Kabuto, wraz z ożywionym Deidarą odleciał, w celu przechwycenia Killera B i Naruto. Jest on później widziany znowu z Kabuto, dlaczego przyniósł mu Yamato zamiast Naruto i / lub B, ale Kabuto wyjaśnił, że przyniósł mu Yamato, aby wzmocnić jeszcze bardziej Zetsu, i dodaje, że lepsze jest to niż utrata możliwości walki. U Madary jest widocznem, że stracone lewe oko zostaje zastąpione przez Rinnegan. Mówi Kabuto, że musi się spieszyć, gdyż jego lewe oko ma ochotę na walkę. Później widzimy go z Kabuto dyskustujących na temat najlepszej metody wykorzystania Yamato do wzmocnienia ich potencjalnej armii. Madara chce wykorzystać zdolności Rinnegana, ścieżki człowieka do wydobywania informacji, ale zabije tym Yamato. Kabuto sugeruje użycie go w celu wzmocnienia klonów Zetsu, i że za pomocą narkotyków i Sharingana Madary, mogą wydobyć informacje od niego. Po tych zdarzeniach, Madara i Kabuto wyruszają na wojnę. Podczas formowania Ataku z zaskoczenia i Platonu Dywersji, Madara wyraża swoje wątpliwości co do użycia przez Kabuto Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, by reaktywować tyle organów, choć Kabuto uspokaja go, że cały czas ich kontroluje i wie, gdzie się przemieszczają. Przed wyjściem z kryjówki, Kabuto miał do czynienia z Anko Mitarashi, która ukrywała się na obrzeżach jej podstawy. Kiedy Kabuto ponownie spotyka się z Madarą, proponuje mu, aby poszedł na front wojny, zaś on skupi się na technice. Wpatrując się w nieprzytomne ciało Anko, Madara podejrzewa, że Kabuto doprowadził Anko do nich, ponieważ była w stanie dojść blisko jego kryjówki. Podejrzewa również, że ma plan, aby Tobi i Sojusz Sił Shinobi zniszczyli siebie nawzajem, i mówi po cichu, że nic to nie da i to on wykorzystuje go. Madara polecenia Kabuto, aby zabił Anko, bo widziała ich kryjówkę oraz wejście. Kabuto odmawia, mówiąc, że może stać się silniejszy przez pochłonienie chakry Orochimaru od niej, gdyż Anko została naznaczona przez niego przeklętą pieczęcią. Kabuto zwraca uwagę, że w najlepszym interesie Madara, jest to aby zwiększyć moc związaną z Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Tobi pyta go o technikę wymagającą żywej ofiary, i żąda, by wykazał, jak to działa, grożąc Kabuto. Kabuto zgadza się, ale nie będzie wykorzystywać Anko. Tobi następnie przywołuje Fu i Torune, którzy byli trzymani w genjutsu, od momentu kiedy byli pochwyceni. Skręca kark Torune i mówi Kabuto, aby użył Fu jako ofiarę do wskrzeszenia. Jak Kabuto pokazuje technikę, Tobi podejrzewa, że technika jest zbyt wygodna, wierząc, że ma pewne ryzyko, ale Kabuto twierdzi inaczej. Po tym, jak Kabuto odchodzi, przychodzi Czarny Zetsu i Tobi pyta go, czy Biały Zetsu podrzucił jego zarodniki Kabuto. Kiedy Czarny Zetsu potwierdza to, Tobi następnie instruuje go, aby kontynuował jego zadania. Wkrótce pojawia się na polu walki, przywołując Gedo Mazō, oraz zdobywa "skarby" Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, w których zapieczętowani są bracia Kinkaku i Ginkaku, którzy posiadali potrzebną mu chakrę Kyuubiego. Opuszcza pole walki, stwierdzając, że Tej nocy stworzy Juubi'ego. Jednak już tej samej nocy wyrusza ze swymi 6 ścieżkami bólu, by pojmać Naruto i B. Po pewnym czasie Tobi spotyka obydwu Jinchuuriki, Naruto bez namysłu rzuca się na tajemniczego członka Akatsuki i dochodzi do zderzenia się obydwu głów. Maska Tobiego była tak mocna że Jinchuuriki Kyuubiego nie był wstanie nawet jej zarysować. Odrazu dochodzi do starcia człowiek podający się za Madarę atakuję jedną ze swych 6 ścieżek. Pierwszy w bój przeciwko Bee i Naruto idzie użytkownik elementu lawy, po chwili do walki włącza się pionek Tobiego w postaci 4 Mizukage który stosuję jedną ze swych technik. Z opresji ratuje ich Bee. W tym samym czasie Hachibi ostrzega Pszczołę by uważał i wskazuje na kolejną ze ścieżek: Yugito Nii, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku może skończyć tak jak ona i reszta Jinchuuriki. Nadchodzi kolejna fala ataków pozostałych pionków członka akatsuki, którzy okazują się być potężni. Po chwilowym ustaniu walk, Naruto pyta się Tobiego co chowa za maską i kim właściwie jest. Zamaskowany shinobi orintuje się że Kabuto odkrył jedną ze swoich kart atutowych (prawdziwego Madarę) i odpowiada że jest nikim i że nie chce być kimkolwiek . Poirytowany Naruto stwierdza że jeżeli Tobi dobrowolnie nie wyjawi kim jest to sam to z niego wyciągnie. Tobi odpowiada Naruto że na takie informacje trzeba zasłużyć, a każda z jego ścieżek formuje pierwszy ogon. Hachibi zauważa że bijū które posiadają wskrzeszeni są jakieś inne i jeszcze raz ostrzega Killera, ale ten atakuje. Jinchūriki Nanabiego idzie mu na przeciw, B wyrzuca samehadę i atakuje od tyłu swoim ostrzem, a Fu unika ataku. Chwilę potem użytkownik elementu lawy atakuje Naruto. Blondyn unika ataku lecz zostaje poparzony. B znów ratuje swojego towarzysza, który mówi Killerowi, że Fu unikneła jego ataku. Oboje są zaskoczeni możliwościami ścieżek Tobiego. Udaje im się ukryć, a Naruto zauważa, że wszyscy nieżyjący jinchūriki i Tobi mogą wymieniać się obrazami, tak jak ścieżki Paina. Tymczasem Kolejny pionek członka Akatsuki atakuje, tym razem jest to jinchūriki dwu-ogoniastego. B znowu rusza do ataku, lecz Yugito unika go. Naruto zauważa, że wskrzeszeni nie mają czarnych prętów, przez które się je kontroluje. B wyprowadza go z błędu, pokazując mu, że pręty są wbite w klatki piersiowe jinchūriki. Blondyn stwierdza, że trzeba wyciągnąć pręty, aby pozbawić Tobiego kontroli nad ścieżkami. Naruto atakuje Rōshiego lecz ten nie dość że unika ataku to jeszcze wzywa na pomoc Hana i blondas przegrywa starcie. Hachibi prosi B o uwolnienie by spalić okoliczny las który zakłóca pole ich widzenia. B wchodzi w pełną formę Hachibiego. Gry Wideo Ciekawostki * Powiedzonko "Tobi jest grzecznym chłopcem" stało się bardzo popularne wśród społeczności fanów "Naruto". Choć sam Tobi nigdy nie powiedział tego osobiście, a zrobiła to jedynie biała połowa Zetsu w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie czarnej, że przyłączenie się Tobiego do Akatsuki nie będzie takie łatwe. Dla wielu komentarz ten był bardzo komiczny i w związku z tym Tobi przedstawiany jest jako frywolny i beztroski dzieciak z pogodną naturą w wielu fanowskich pracach czy filmikach na YouTubie używając tą frazę jako parodię jego zachowania. * Tobi może oznaczać "skok" (飛), lub też "latawiec"(鳶). Ta druga translacja łączy imię Tobiego z organizacją Sasuke - Taką. Istnieje bowiem japoński idiom "jastrząb zrodzony z latawca" co możemy przetłumaczyć jako fakt, że niezwykle utalentowane dziecko może być zrodzone przez zwykłych, niewyróżniających się rodziców. * Wnioskując z anime wydaje się, że Tobi lubi jeść dango. * Maska Tobiego "zagrała" w epizodowym omake'u kończącym Naruto: Shippuden odcinek 129 wraz z twarzą Bakiego i maską Haku. * Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem: ** Jego hobby to towarzyszenie "Deidara-senpai". ** Jego ulubionym podawanym wyrażeniem jest "tajne (?)"(秘密 (?), Himitsu (?)). Cytaty *(Do Kisame, na temat jego Planu Księżycowego Oka)'' "To będzie nowy świat...Świat prawdy, nie kłamstw."'Naruto'' rozdział 507, strona 17 *(Do Minato, na temat powodu ataku na Konohę)'' "Och, wiesz ... to jest zabawa, to część mojego planu ... rozpoczęcia wojny ... na rzecz pokoju ... "'Naruto'' rozdział 502, strona 12 *(Do Paina i Konan)''"Prawdziwa moc Sharingana... Moja moc... Moc Uchihy Madary..." ((写輪眼の本当の力が... このうちはマダラの力が!,"Sharingan no hontou no chikara ga... kono Uchiha Madara no chikara ga!")'Naruto'' rozdział 364, strona 18 *(Do Paina i Konan) "Wkrótce ... wszystkie nasze cele zostaną osiągnięte ... a wtedy wszystko będzie tak jak powinno." *(Do Naruto, podczas rozmowy o Sasuke)"Uchiha jest klanem stworzonym dla zemsty" *(Do Pięciu Kage) "Koncepcja nadziei jest niczym więcej, niż zwykłym poddaniem się. Wyraz, który nie posiada żadnego prawdziwego znaczenia." *(Myśląc do siebie) "Ludzie w chwili poznania miłości, muszą się liczyć z ryzykiem poniesienia nienawiści".Naruto rozdział 416, strona 15 Źródła Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Akatsuki